


[podfic] The Pick-Up

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Banter, Cheesy pick-up lines, Gen, Kanan Jarrus Is Bad At Flirting, Mission Fic, Podfic, Space family, TODAY IS MY 8TH PODFICIVERSARY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: The Ghost crew has a target they need to get alone. Which of the Spectres should they send to initiate a seduction?





	[podfic] The Pick-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pick-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546220) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Mission Fic, Banter, SPACE FAMILY, Cheesy Pick-up Lines, Kanan Jarrus Is Bad At Flirting

 **Length:**  00:05:55

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Pick-Up_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
